


Hidden Agenda

by darkrogue1 (Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse)



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-22
Updated: 2007-01-22
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Haydee_Lohdisse/pseuds/darkrogue1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conrad is away on a border patrol of some kind, and like Gunther did, he writes letters to the Maou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Agenda

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/profile)[**slytherisa**](http://slytherisa.livejournal.com/)

King Yuuri,

I must admit that in this too I copied Gunther,  
my master in everything. I would never have thought  
he would inspire me in writing after teaching me how to fight, but  
I would miss you so much that I could burst  
if I could not reach you through these letters. I get tired  
from missing you alone. I hope to have you soon  
by my side again, and I’m sorry I had to leave you again  
behind me. Inside me, big, warm and pulsating,  
I can feel my heart reproach me for having left you again, even for an emergency,  
in the heat of the moment. Even if I came  
here with your permission this time, I feel guilty for being away.  
First, know that I would not leave you  
feeling betrayed by me ever again, or even have my work let you feel  
unsatisfied. I hope to be back at the castle soon,  
and will see to it that the matter is resolved quickly. In regards to my troops,  
I would like to say that it is a true pleasure to be  
commanding men who have such dedication to work  
under you.

Conrad Weller.

**Author's Note:**

> [For Yuurad fans]
> 
> AN : About this point of view thing...  
>    
>  Now… let’s change the pairing and rating: I say it’s Yuurad and rated R/NC-17. But you have to read only every second line. ^^  
>    
>    
>  AN2: I know that to keep it more canon I could have had Gunther write just another letter that had not been read aloud in the anime… but … sorry, for me to write it, it had to be Conyuu ^^.
> 
> AN3 : Inspired by the letter George Sand was said to have written to Alfred de Musset. (famous but seemingly untrue... (see French wikipedia page for details) )


End file.
